


Why didn't you tell me I was grinding against Theo Raeken?

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Thiam Half Birthday 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Theo, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Canon Gay Relationship, Clubbing, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Good Theo, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Mason knows what's up, No Smut, Oblivious Liam, Texting, Theo is a Little Shit, Thiam Half Birthday, implied Brett/Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: When Liam makes out with this really hot guy in the club, he doesn't know that it's Theo Raeken, one of the most popular new actors, he's grinding on.





	Why didn't you tell me I was grinding against Theo Raeken?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part of the Thiam Half Birthday extravaganza. Today on the menu: Celebrity AU. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. All mistakes are mine.

The bass was bouncing through the room, making Liam's bones vibrate, and colorful lights were flickering, sparsely illuminating the dance floor. Liam was at the bar, throwing back his umpteenth shot with Brett. Mason and Corey came up behind him, pressed closely together, laughing together.

"Liiiiii, come dance with us! " Corey shouted over the music, slurring a bit.

Liam laughed and said:

"Let's have another round first. "

"That's what you said three rounds ago too. " Brett threw in.

"Maybe I just don't wanna dance right now. You're just gonna pawn me off on some random guy anyway."

"Because we just want what's best for you. And that is getting laid. " Brett retorted.

"I don't need to get laid. " Liam replied petulantly.

"Yeah, you do. " Mason muttered.

Liam sighed.

"Fiine. Let's dance. "

Brett threw another round of shots before they piled onto the dance floor together. Liam wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did have fun dancing. Even if his friends abandoned him as predicted: Mason and Corey were in their own little world, making out rather messily, while Brett started dancing with a cute freckled guy. Nonetheless, Liam enjoyed it, losing himself in the music and the hot mass of bodies. And he wasn't alone for long. Soon a really hot guy danced towards him, his muscled arms sneaking around Liam's waist. Wordlessly, they started dancing, the handsome stranger flashing an equally handsome grin at Liam.

Liam didn't know how long they were dancing and he didn't care. They continued dancing until Liam accidentally caught the knowing and cocky gaze of Brett, who smirked at them. This prompted Liam to grab the stranger's hand and pull him off the dance floor and towards a dark corner. The stranger quickly caught on what Liam wanted to do and pushed him none too gently against a wall, mouth descending on Liam's. For a few short moments, their lips were simply pressed against each other's, sexual tension crackling between them. Then the stranger gently bit Liam's bottom lip, making him gasp, and slipped his tongue into Liam's mouth. They started making out passionately, only stopping for a short moment when Liam gasped out:

"I'm Liam. "

"Theo. "

They continued making out, while Liam clung to Theo's leather jacket. Liam hardened in his pants and, unconsciously, ground his hips into Theo's, making them both moan. Theo quickly reciprocated, rubbing his clothed bulge against Liam's. They started to rut against each other in earnest, but when Theo grabbed a handful of Liam's round ass, Liam came into his pants, his groans muffled by Theo's lips. Theo chuckled huskily and pushed his hips even more intently into Liam's until he came too. Then Theo slumped against Liam, effectively trapping him against the wall, as they both were catching their breath.

When something was vibrating against his thigh and Theo pushed away from him to dig out a phone out of his pocket, Liam whined in protest.

"I have to go. " Theo said, his face apologetic.

He pulled Liam towards him for an intense last kiss (and butt squeeze), before striding away.

* * *

On the next morning, Liam woke up with a splitting headache. He stayed in bed, staring at the blurry ceiling, feeling sorry for himself. He was startled when a quiet ping came from underneath his pillow. With a curse, Liam pulled his phone from underneath the pillow, squinting at the screen.

_'9 unread messages'_

"What the hell? "

Unlocking his phone, Liam saw that most of the texts were from Mason, starting with.

_'Go get him, tiger!'_

That was followed by multiple, worried text a couple hours later, asking if Liam came home safely, while two were from Brett:

_'Damn, you got yourself a hot one. '_ and _'The guy I picked up is better though'_

"Asshole. " Liam mumbled semi-fondly.

Only then he frowned, rereading the texts.

"Wait... I picked up a guy? " Liam asked himself.

For a few moments, he stared dumbfounded at his phone, before it all came rushing back: The dancing, the kissing, the grinding...

' _Theo_ ' Liam remembered.

With a groan, Liam climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. When he pulled off his underwear, he had to grimace as dried cum made the fabric stick to his skin.

After a hot shower, Liam felt a bit more alive, but still not enough to face the world, so after drying himself off, he padded back to bed, not bothering to get a fresh pair of underwear. His left foot became tangled in the pair of tight jeans from last night and Liam nearly faceplanted. He bent down to pick it up and throw it into a corner, where he wouldn't trip over it when a piece of paper fell out of one the butt pockets. It was a phone number and two words: Call me.

_'Must be from Theo. I didn't even notice. '_

Liam placed the phone number on his nightstand and climbed back into bed. He quickly texted Mason that he was okay and then turned around for a nap.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Liam woke up and almost felt refreshed again. He grabbed his phone and Theo's number. At first, Liam was unsure whether to text Theo or not, but then he remembered the feeling of his hands on his body and Theo's lips on his. Liam quickly saved the number on his phone, texting Theo:

_'hey'_

Within seconds, he got a reply:

_'who is this?'_

_'oh sry its liam'_

Liam was chewing on his lips anxiously. What if he didn't remember last night? Or what if he gave his number to more guys?

_'oh hey liam. I was wondering if you'd text'_

_'just woke up'_ Liam explained.

_'hangover? '_ Theo asked.

_'yeah.'_

_'how much do u remember?'_

_'everything'_

_'me too'_

Liam couldn't help but grin in relief at that and he was just about to type in a reply when another text arrived:

_'i rly wanna meet u again'_

Feeling brave, Liam texted back:

_'dinner tmw?'_

_'yes plz :)'_

* * *

Liam stayed in bed for the rest of the day, continuing to text with Theo. After he woke up the next morning, he met up with his friends for their traditional past-hangover breakfast. When Liam arrived, Mason was already there, while Brett and Corey were still missing. Liam had barely sat down when Mason said:

"I saw you dancing with that guy. So, spill. "

Liam shrugged.

"There's nothing exciting to tell. We danced, we made out and we are meeting for dinner later. "

"Oh my god! You have a date! " Mason shrieked excitedly.

Liam glared at him, causing Mason to smile not so apologetically.

"Sorry. It's just since you and Hayden broke up, you haven't been on a date. "

"It's not that big of a deal..." Liam mumbled.

"Li, that was a year and a half ago. Now tell me about him. "

"His name is Theo and he's really hot. "

"That's it? "

Liam shrugged.

"We couldn't exactly share our secrets with each other. You know, with his tongue in my mouth and all. "

Mason shrieked again.

"I'm so proud of you. Do you have a picture? "

"Hold on. I think he's got a profile pic. "

Liam opened the [picture](http://wheretoget.it/look/5801654) and showed it to Mason, who stared at it indecipherable for a few moments, before looking questioningly at Liam.

"What? What's wrong? "

Mason snorted and Liam had the impression his best friend was laughing at him.

"Nothing. He's just really handsome. "

Liam had to grin, Mason's weird behavior pushed to the back of his head.

"I know right? "

* * *

A couple of hours later, Liam was waiting in front of a small diner, waiting for his date. When he saw Theo walking towards him, he had to smile, but almost immediately he became nervous as Liam wasn't sure what an appropriate greeting would be. Thankfully, Theo decided for him and pulled him into a bro hug.

"It's good to see you. " Theo said, his deep and smooth voice making Liam shiver in pleasure.

"Y-Yeah. At least this time we can see each other properly. "

Theo grinned and asked flirtily:

"And do you like what you see? "

Liam only nodded, not trusting himself to speak, which made Theo laugh melodically.

"Just teasing. Now you promised me food. "

Liam cleared his throat, blushing a bit.

"I did. I won't disappoint you. This place is really great. "

The two walked inside the empty diner, choosing to sit in one of the small, comfy booths in one corner of the room. Quickly, they were greeted by a bubbly waitress who handed them menues. They ordered, with Theo asking Liam for suggestions, and after the waitress had taken their orders, Theo said:

"So, Liam tell me about yourself. "

Liam's mind was racing and not knowing what to say, he blurted out:

"I'm not as quick as I was in the club. "

Theo raised his eyebrows and grinned amusedly.

"Oh really? That's good to know. "

This time Liam blushed brightly as he realized how it sounded and he was quick to correct himself:

"Not like that! I mean like that too, but that's not what I meant! I... Oh god... Just kill me now. "

The last part was just a quiet mumble as Liam hid his face in his hands. Theo had to chuckle warmly.

"It's okay, Liam. Stuff like that IS important to know. "

Liam glared at Theo through his fingers, retorting:

"Shut up. I just meant I don't usually get frisky so quickly. "

"So I'm special? " Theo wanted to know teasingly.

"A special kind of idiot maybe. " Liam mumbled but had to smile at Theo.

The rest of the date went over largely without a hitch and both young men had a lot of fun. Standing in front of the diner, after their meal, they were hesitant to separate, especially after Theo leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against Liam's lips. Eventually, they had to though, but only with the promise of another date.

* * *

Once he came home, Liam flopped down on his bed, sighing contently. This was one of the best dates he had ever gone on and Theo was a real catch: handsome, charming and funny, but he was also a sarcastic little shit, which not only made him a lot more attractive, but also the perfect match for Liam. For a while, he was gushing about his date to Mason, over text, but relatively quickly he dozed off, thinking about Theo: It had bugged Liam during their whole date that Theo looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out where he had seen Theo before.

'I've probably seen him in the club before...' Liam thought before his sleepy mind wandered to different topics. It was only when Liam was almost asleep and he was thinking of a movie trailer he had seen not too long ago, that he remembered. With a start, Liam sat up, blurting into the room:

"Oh my fucking god. He's Theo _Raeken_. "

He made out with fucking Theo Raeken, the popular up and coming actor. That guy had an Academy Award for crying out loud! Grabbing his phone he hastily sent off two texts:

To Mason: _'WHY DIDNT U TELL ME I WAS GRINDING AGAINST THEO REAKEN!!!!'_

To Theo: ' _u're theo raeken'_

It took only a couple of seconds for Theo's name and photo to appear on the screen. And when Liam took the call, Theo said:

"So you figured it out, huh? "

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me? " Liam asked, making Theo sigh.

"Look, in the club, there was no reason too. And on our date I wanted you to get to know the real me. Not the Oscar winner me or the model me. I wanted you to meet plain old Theo. "

"Oh... That makes sense. " Liam replied, before asking:

"You're not trying to impress people you just met with your job? "

"Maybe when I only want to spend the night with them. "

"You don't want to spend the night with me? " Liam blurted out.

"I want to spend a lot of nights with you. I really like you, Liam. "

Liam could clearly hear the grin in Theo's voice and his face softened, a shy smile sneaking on his face.

"You're making it really hard for me to stay mad at you. "

"Good. "

"Oh, and I like you too. " Liam added.

"So this is not going to change anything? " Theo asked shyly.

"Oh, it's definitely changing who's paying on our next date. "

Theo chuckled.

"Don't worry, Li. I'll take care of you real good. "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this feels kind of rushed, but I hope you like it anyway. Please tell me what you think. Kudos are also appreciated.  
> Come visit me on tumblr: itsafanboything.tumblr.com  
> P.S: Theo's profile picture? One of the best fucking pictures that exist of Cody Christian imo


End file.
